


Bunny

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Dom Luke, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke is such a tease, M/M, Revenge, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke had showed up at Ashton's apartment, he already planned how the night would go. As for Ashton, who was not expecting it, the temperature was rising too fast, especially with that red tie, Luke's little strip tease and that fluffy bunny tail, which was thrown in as a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of follows this one: [Moist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7255180)

“This better be worth it,” Calum yawned as he opened the door to let Luke in. “Couldn’t you have knocked? Ashton would have let you in, I heard him coming back a few minutes earlier.”

“No, I didn’t want him to know I’m here.”

“Why not?” Calum again yawned as he scratched his thigh.

“Because I wanna surprise him.”

“Great. You sent me a text, waking me up at 3am just so you could come in to surprise Ashton?”

“It’s barely midnight.”

“Maybe you should change your clock or something.”

“Oh Calum, are you gonna let me in or are you gonna let me stay by the door.”

“Yeah,” Calum sighed as he stepped aside to let Luke in before locking the door. “You went out with Ashton earlier tonight, why are you here to see him again?”

“Because I have something to settle with him.”

“I’ll be in my room sleeping. If you need anything, do not disturb me. And I doubt you will because you’ll be too busy having something in your ass.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Luke laughed and Calum rolled his eyes at him before making his way to his own room while Luke made his way to Ashton’s room.

Ashton hummed to the tune of a song that he had heard earlier that night and bobbed his head and moved his shoulders to the beat as he drummed his fingers against the door of his closet while he stared into it. With his other hand, he gently lifted some clothes, in search of some pyjama pants. Smiling, Luke tip-toed into the room and walked towards Ashton. He stopped and quietly stood behind him, watching his every move. When Ashton held a pair of pants in his hand and looked at another one in the closet, Luke let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Ashton waist as he rested his chin on the older boy’s shoulder. Ashton turned his head to the side to look at Luke and then back to the pants in his hand. He tossed it back in his closet and took the other that he had been eyeing when something struck him and he instantly turned around.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he looked at Luke.

“I came to see you.”

“But you saw me less than an hour ago. Weren’t you wearing a different shirt before?” Ashton raised an eyebrow at him; he perfectly remembered Luke wearing a button up shirt and not a tee.

“I was but I dropped something on it and had to change it. And I’m here because I wanted to see you again.” Luke said as something red in Ashton’s closet caught his attention. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Finding myself some pyjama pants.”

“Why would you do that when you’re already wearing some?” the younger boy pointed to the loose pants that Ashton was wearing. When Ashton directed his eyes to look at the said pants, Luke quickly pulled the red thing from the other boy’s closet and shoved it in his pocket.

“It’s none of your business,” the drummer threw the pants back into his closet and walked to his bed.

Ignoring what Ashton said, Luke followed him to the bed, where he dropped his duffle bag on the floor. “Your bed feels softer than I remember,” he said as he got rid of his boots.

“What are you doing?”

“Joining you of course. What does it look like?”

“Go to your apartment. I’m tired and want to sleep. Or you could crash on the couch in the living room if you prefer.”

“Why would I sleep on your couch when your bed is big enough to accommodate the two of us?”

Ashton sighed. “Fine you can have that half of the bed as long as you don’t disturb my sleep.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be ruining your sleep.”

“Good night.” Ashton rolled to his other side and turned off the lights.

With a playful smile, Luke pressed his index and middle finger to the older boy’s lower back and walked them up his back, along his spine.

“What the fuck, Luke?” he again turned on the lights and moved to a sitting position.

“Wrong question,” Luke shook his head while grinning.

“What?”

“The right question is: want to fuck, Luke?” the younger boy laughed.

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?”

“Why not go to Calum? He’s right next door,” the drummer stated.

“That’s because I have some unfinished business with you.”

“Do you, now…”

Ashton did not the time to say anything else and Luke had pressed their mouths together. He was about to pull away but when Luke shifted to climb into his lap and wrapped his legs and arms around his waist and neck, Ashton was left with no choice but to kiss Luke back. Instinctively, he placed both his hands on Luke’ hips while their lips moved against one another. It was a lazy kiss but they could still taste the alcohol that they had consumed earlier that night. Ashton opened his mouth wider when Luke pressed his tongue against his lips, requesting entry and the younger boy wasted no time to lick around his mouth before playing with his tongue. He rubbed his tongue against Ashton’s as one of his hand found its way to Ashton’s hair and the other trailed down to the older boy’s bare back, to caress his skin. Placing them both on Ashton’s shoulders, he slid them down his arms and directed them behind his back. Before Ashton knew it, Luke had pulled a red tie from the pocket of his leather jacket and secured his wrists together; red tie, which he had stolen from Ashton’s closet. With a smile, he pulled back and pecked Ashton’s lips a last time before getting off his lap.

“What the fuck?”

“Shh… no more talking. Just relax and enjoy.”

He got off the bed and bit his lip as he watched the other boy, locking eyes with him. Slowly, he shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the back of a chair that was by the desk. Luke laughed when Ashton cursed under his breath and took the hem of his stripy tee in his hands, lifting it up his chest, just a teensy bit but enough to give Ashton a good view of his hipbone and part of his stomach. Wetting his lips, the younger boy gradually reveal the rest of his chest as he discarded the said tee and ran a hand up and down his naked skin while occasionally playing with the little amount of hair that rested there. He then moved his hands to his nipples, rubbing both of them at the same time, circling his indexes around them and then tugging on them. Luke pushed his index past his lips, twirling his tongue around it and wetting it, and then guided it back to his left nipple. He let out a little laugh when Ashton mumbled some incoherent things and tugged on the tie, in an attempt to free his hands but Luke ignored him and kept teasing his nipple with one hand while the other was grazing his skin.

After making sure Ashton still had his eyes on him, Luke moved his hands to his jeans. He slipped his thumbs under the hem and moved them apart before bringing them back to the middle as he let out a hiss. Slowly, he undid the button and the zipper and pulled them down his legs before cupping himself through his boxers. Luke held the semi-erected length and gently tugged on it, closing his eyes as his hand kept moving up and down in a slow motion. When he heard a moan coming from Ashton, he turned around and did a few quick ass rolls in the older boy’s direction before peeling the underwear off his body and tossing it aside. The younger boy moaned as he smacked himself hard on his ass and reached out to rub at the skin that had instantly turned red. Placing both his hands flat on each of his ass cheeks, Luke squeezed them before pushing them apart, giving the other boy a full view of his hole. Ashton gasped when Luke bent forward, inserting his middle finger in his ass, and the drummer instead directed his eyes to a particular spot between his legs when he felt a twitching sensation there, realising he was growing harder to what Luke was doing.

“Looks like someone’s getting excited,” Luke laughed as he walked back to the bed.

“Fuck you! Open my hands.”

“Nope… the hands stay tied.”

Kneeling beside Ashton, Luke hooked his fingers under the elastic of the drummer’s pants and when he awkwardly lifted his hips off the mattress, he slid them off by dragging the cotton material down his legs and discarded them to the floor. He leant forward and again pressed his lips to the older boy’s but did not kiss him, he only laid a few pecks there. When Ashton leant in for a proper kiss, Luke giggled and directed his mouth to Ashton’s neck instead. He placed a few open-mouthed kisses there and then moved to Ashton’s stomach. The closer Luke was getting to his dick, the more uneven Ashton’s breathing was getting. He watched as Luke left a few short kitten licks there and restrained himself from closing his eyes when Luke moved even lower. Licking his lips, Luke placed a kiss to the head of Ashton’s erection and then licked the underside slowly but instead of taking it into his mouth, like Ashton had thought he would, Luke pulled back slightly. He kissed and licked the skin of his pelvis, close to the base of his penis but without really touching it in any way. Ashton cursed loudly when Luke took the skin between his teeth and tugged on it before licking it and then repeating the process again.

“Fuck!” Ashton mumbled. “Stop the teasing already.”

“But we’ve just started, Baby.” Luke again moved away and, reaching for his bag, he pulled something out of it but Ashton could not see what it was.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

For a second time, he knelt on the mattress but that time, facing away from Ashton, who raised an eyebrow at him. Leaning forward, he supported himself on his elbow and stuck his ass in the air. Ashton heard a bottle being popped open and before he had time to figure out what it was, he saw Luke sliding his hand up his parted legs and to his hole. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his middle finger inside and a gasp escaped his parted lips. Ashton again cursed at the sight and desperately tried to free his hands. Little by little, Luke slid the finger all the way in before pulling it out and repeating that action over and over again. When that one finger was moving in and out of him with much more ease, Luke also added his index and kept repeating that in and out motion. He curled them inside and again gasped while Ashton’s eyes stayed glued to him. He wanted to put his hands on Luke as well, to touch him, to feel him but despite all his efforts to free his hands, they were still bound together. Ashton pressed his thigh together; he was aching to be touched but there was nothing he could do and Luke was hell bent on the teasing part.

Pulling his fingers out, Luke reached for the object that he had gotten earlier and, coating it with a generous amount of lube, he guided it to his ass; that was when Ashton realised it was a fluffy bunny buttplug, the same one he had found Luke with once. He let out a series of cursed words as Luke pushed one of his ass cheek aside and circled his hole with the tip. Gently, he pushed it past the ring of muscles and whimpered once it was completely buried in him. Luke gyrated his hips a few times before pulling the toy out of his butt and shoving it back in. When his knees could no longer support him, Luke turned around and lay flat on his back, keeping his legs wide open. Again reaching between his thighs, he took hold of the white fluffy ball that was poking out of his ass and twisted it around to tease his hole. With his other hand, Luke seized his erection and slowly pumped it, making sure Ashton had a good view of his ass and dick. It was torture to watch Luke do those things and not be involved. No matter how many times he had asked Luke to undo his hands, the younger boy had firmly declined his pleas.

“Luke,” Ashton mumbled for the seventeenth time. “I need you to do things to me, like right now.”

Luke smiled playfully as he crawled over to Ashton. He swung a leg over the older boy’s thighs and rubbed the fluffy tail that was still in him against Ashton’s much neglected penis before settling onto his thighs. The younger boy pinched one side of Ashton’s hip and enclosed his fingers around his dick, lightly moving it up and down a couple of times while he wrapped his other hand around the drummer’s neck. Letting go of the length and trailing his hand up Ashton’s stomach, he pressed the tip of his index against one of the other boy’s nipples and toyed with the bud. Ashton leant forward to press his lips against Luke’s but the younger boy turned his head to the side, causing Ashton’s mouth to crash into his jaw. To answer back to that, the drummer opened his mouth and let his teeth graze Luke’s jaw before biting him hard. Luke yelped at that action and pressed his hand flat against the older boy’s chest, pushing him away. He glared at Ashton but Ashton only motioned towards his penis. Lacing his fingers through Ashton’s hair, Luke trailed his other hand down Ashton’s chest and again wrapped it around the drummer’s dick, only momentarily before pulling it away.

Instead, he wrapped it around his own cock and started a series of up and down movements. Ashton groaned in frustration and tried to shift his dick closer to Luke but the younger boy shook his head and kept his distances. He took one of Ashton’s nipples between his teeth and tugged on it, earning a pained cry from the drummer. Taking it between his lips again, he rolled his tongue around it in a soothing way as his hand moved faster around his penis. Then he dropped his forehead onto Ashton’s shoulder and rotated his hips into the older boy’s lap, thrusting into his fist. Luke hissed and added more pressure as he moved his hand up and released it when he went back down, repeating it several times. It did not take long for him to shoot his load onto Ashton’s stomach and gradually, the movement of his hand stopped. He stayed there, with his head on Ashton’s shoulder, for a couple of long minutes, trying to catch his breath, before moving away from the lad. Getting off the bed, Luke pulled the plug out of his ass and dropped it into his bag before pulling his clothes back on.

“What are you doing?” Ashton raised a confused eyebrow.

“Huh… getting ready to go back to my apartment, like you wanted me to,” Luke smiled cockily.

“What about me? Am not done,” Ashton made a face as he pointed to his erection that was still standing proudly. “Come back here and suck me.”

“Ha… in your dreams sweetheart. I believe my mouth is moist enough,” Luke tapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth and said.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

Walking back to the bed, Luke pressed a kiss to his index and middle finger before pressing them to Ashton’s lips. “Laters baby,” Luke chuckled and without saying anything else, he turned to leave. As he closed the door behind him, he thought to himself, _‘revenge is sweet, so sweet.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one  
> And also, don't forget to check Ashton's tie adventure [Tied With A Tie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7608724).


End file.
